Many devices can be operated manually and such devices include a wide variety of manual interfaces operable with mechanical and/or electronic couplings to facilitate operation. In addition, some manually operated devices operable with mechanical couplings can also be operated via an electric motor, which can be used to provide powered operation independent of manual operation. For example, a modern cinematic camera may be capable of both electronic and manual control or operation, which provides for a computer to control operation of the camera through a preprogrammed sequence or for a camera operator to take “hands on” control of the camera and make manual adjustments.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.